The Mighty Atom: The Regin and The Rise of The Astro Bo(Script)
by Nelson Amador
Summary: Here is the 1st Astro Boy story I wrote with Dialogue of the characters and and the action scenes.


1 EXT. NEW YORK CITY- NIGHT 1

Thunder & Lighting starts going through the skies and rain starts falling down on New York city (Universal Pictures presents)

A Teenage Boy with black hair starts climbing up a building in time square.

The boy starts jumping from rooftop to rooftop, The boy starts struggling to climb up the building, but he uses all his might to make it up the building.

The boy reaches the top of the building and he starts staring down at the city

the boy's eyes starts turning blue

ASTRO BOY(V.O.)  
I wasn't always like this I used to be a normal being my name is Tobey Tenma and if you were just meeting me you would think that I was just this half boy & half robot but it wasn't always the case.

FADE TO BLACK.  
(The Mighty Atom)

FADE TO:

2 EXT. TURNER TENMA'S HOUSE. UPSTATE NEW YORK- MORNING 2

Turner walks outside and he starts looking at the trees (Upstate New York, 1961)

Turner looks at his watch

TURNER TENMA Tobey, you are going to be late for school.

YOUNG TOBEY TENMA I'm coming dad.

Tobey runs downstairs and he grabs his lunch and he gets into Turner's car

YOUNG TOBEY TENMA Dad, tonight is parent share night and my teacher said I have been doing really good. Are you going to be there?

TURNER TENMA Tobey, I wish I could be there but I have to be at the Ministry of science presentationing a new invention to President Kennedy.

YOUNG TOBEY TENMA But Dad you promised you would be there.

TURNER TENMA I'm sorry Tobey but I can't miss this event but son, I will be at that conference I promise.

Turner gets to the school and drops off Tobey

TURNER TENMA I will pick you up after school.

Tobey gets out of the car and Turner drives to work

3 INT. MINISTRY OF SCIENCE-AFTERNOON 3

DONOVAN ELEFUN How long have you been working on this weapon you have working on it for a couple of weeks now.

TURNER TENMA I'm almost done with I just have to make some medications to it.

DONOVAN ELEFUN Well don't stress out too much.  
Doesn't your boy have his parent conference today?

TURNER TENMA Yes, But I told Tobey I wasn't going to be able to make it.

DONOVAN ELEFUN Turner, I know losing your wife has really been tough on you. But don't you have to spend time with your son? He's not going to be there forever.

TURNER TENMA well I guess your right. You know what I think I might head to the conference right after the presentation.

Turner & Elefun both start walking to the main base to start showing the blue energy and they start powering up the robot.

TURNER TENMA looks like everything is all set.

CUT TO:

4 EXT. UPSTATE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL-AFTERNOON 4

Tobey starts waiting for his father to pick up him up from school.

Tobey starts waiting on the street and he starts walking home from school.

As Tobey is walking home from school, a huge semi truck is going really fast, Tobey gets really scarred and he starts running, the Semi truck starts spinning around in circles and it crashes into a lamp post and the street starts cracking

the ground starts shaking and Tobey falls down underground and a huge fire starts around the street

YOUNG TOBEY TENMA(SCREAMING)  
Help somebody help me!

all of a sudden a lot of fires are around Tobey.

CUT TO:

5 INT. TURNER'S LAB-AFTERNOON 5

the TV comes on while Elefun & Tenma are working

THE NEWS REPORTER we interrupt this program that a semi truck around upstate New York Elementary school and there is a fire around 6th street and the street has been cracked and there is a little boy that is trapped under the street and a lot of police officers and fire fighters are heading

TURNER TENMA oh no Tobey was there waiting for me. Elfyn, I have to go Tobey is in trouble.

Turner starts running to his car and driving really fast to 6th street

CUT TO:

6 EXT. 6TH STREET BY THE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL-AFTERNOON 6

Turner arrives and he sees the fire around the house.

Turner starts running but he gets stopped by a police officer

POLICE OFFICER 1 I'm sorry sir I can't let you go through it's very dangerous.

TURNER TENMA But my son is down there I need to save him. Please let me go down there.

POLICE OFFICER 1 we are going to do everything that we can sir.

Turner finds another way to get underground and he gets through the burning house

Turner starts looking around for Tobey as he gets under the street.

TURNER TENMA(SCREAMING)  
Tobey! where are you?!

Turner keeps on looking around and he ends in a strange eletric room.

YOUNG TOBEY TENMA dad, I'm trapped inside this chamber please help me!

TURNER TENMA I'm coming Tobey hang on.

Turner tries to break open the door. Turner finds a way to open the door.

Turner grabs Tobey's body and he starts climbing up out of the sewer and police & Fire fighters help him up.

All of a sudden, an explosion happens and Turner drops Tobey

YOUNG TOBEY TENMA(SCREAMING)  
Dad!

TURNER TENMA(SCREAMING)  
Tobey!

the fire fighters get down underground and they start getting down there and saving Tobey and they finally save him and cover him with a blanket

TURNER TENMA Tobey I'm here just breathe. Tobey please wake up.

FADE TO

7 INT. UPSTATE NEW YORK HOSPITAL-NIGHT 7

Turner & Elefun wait around the waiting room

DONOVAN ELEFUN It's going to be okay Turner he will live.

TURNER TENMA Yeah I hope you are right.

The doctor walks into the room

DOCTOR 1 Mr. Tenma?

Turner starts walking to the doctor.

TURNER TENMA How is he doing doctor? Is he going to be alright?

DOCTOR 1 I'm really sorry to tell you this sir but Tobey is dead.

Turner is really shocked by the bad news and he starts crying and tears start coming out of his eyes

TURNER TENMA please tell me it's not true.

DOCTOR 1 I'm really truly sorry for your loss.

Turner walks into Tobey's hospital room

Turner starts crying and he puts his head on the bed

TURNER TENMA(CRYING)  
I'm really sorry Tobey.

the nurse grabs Tobey and puts him on a tray and puts him inside the dead chamber in the hospital

Turner keeps on crying

TURNER TENMA(CRYING)  
good...bye...Tobey

Turner starts walking home with absolute sadness.

FADE TO:

8 EXT. THE EMPIRE STATE BUILDING-AFTERNOON 8

Turner starts looking at a picture of Tobey

Turner starts walking around the roof of the building,  
Turner gets into the elevator and he starts heading back to work.

CUT TO

Turner sorting out all his books

Elefun sees Turner sorting his book

DONOVAN ELEFUN Is everything okay Turner?

TURNER TENMA I wish things were okay. It's been a month since Tobey died and I just feel so broken and you were right I should of spend more time with him and now Tobey is gone.

DONOVAN ELEFUN Turner, there was really nothing you could of done.

TURNER TENMA I wish Tobey was here with me.  
Wait what if I made a new Tobey he would be older and I would never loose him again.

DONOVAN ELEFUN are sure that is a good idea Turner? I mean a robot and a human are not the same thing.

As Elefun & Tobey are having the conversation, a man with blonde hair walks into the room

BURTON SAHAD I think I might be able to help you.

TURNER TENMA who are you?

BURTON SAHAD I'm Burton Sahad I'm a new scientist here. I was really sad to here about your boy with my new ideas I can get your son back.

Burton shows Turner all his ideas about robot and how they can look like humans.

TURNER TENMA this is great I love your ideas that you have. It's mind blowing.

BURTON SAHAD thank you. When do we all start?

CUT TO:

9 INT. TURNER'S LAB-AFTERNOON 9

Turner, Elefun, Sahad start working on building a robot version of Tobey.

Turner starts making all sorts of chemicals for the metal bones.

Elefun starts pours in the blue energy into the chemical pot.

Shad makes more blue energy with alcohol & fire power.

The 3 men put the chemicals inside of an oven and all of a sudden, the chemicals starts exploding and bubbles starts bubbling and all of a sudden a little explosion with fire happens.

TURNER TENMA I think it's working.

DONOVAN ELEFUN I really hope you are right Turner.

Turner starts pouring Tobey's blood into the blue energy chemicals and Tobey's face starts forming up and so is his body.

All of a sudden, the electricity starts powering up Tobey and forming threats of Tobey's body.

The electricity goes through Tobey's arm, feet, and shapes his feet & face.

the electricity stops powering up Tobey & a nude Tobey falls down to the ground.

Tobey tries to get up from the ground.

TURNER TENMA Elefun, get him some clothes.

Elefun runs to get some clothes out of covers and he runs back and gives the clothes back to Tobey. Tobey starts putting on the clothes.

DONOVAN ELEFUN Are you okay Tobey?

Tobey looks up at Elefun

TOBEY TENMA I'm okay.

Turner walks over to Tobey and he hugs Tobey really hard.

TURNER TENMA Tobey, I'm glad your here. I really thought I lost you. come on son it's time to go home.

Turner walks over to Sahad.

TURNER TENMA thank you so much. I could of never have done it without you.

BURTON SAHAD your welcome Dr. Tenma

Turner & Tenma start walking to Turner's car

CUT TO:

10 INT. TURNER'S CAR-AFTERNOON 10

Tobey starts looking at all the trees & animals in the trees.

TURNER TENMA So are you excited to be back home again Tobey?

TOBEY TENMA I guess so. But Dad I don't remember this neighborhood and I feel very different.

TURNER TENMA That's because you have been gone for such a long time and your memories are just catching up to you son.

TOBEY TENMA But dad were was I don't remember going anywhere.

TURNER TENMA That doesn't matter anymore Tobey what matters is that you are home.

Turner keeps on driving the car and Tobey uses his robot vision and he is amazed at what he finds.

CUT TO:

11 INT. TURNER MANISON-AFTERNOON 11

Turner & Tobey walk into the house and Tobey starts looking around the house

TURNER TENMA Do you want me to get anything Tobey?

TOBEY TENMA Sure that would be great dad.

Tobey goes upstairs into his room and he starts looking around his room and he sees a picture of himself when he was young.

TURNER TENMA Tobey, I made a sandwich.

TOBEY TENMA okay dad I will be down there in a little bit.

Tobey puts down the picture and he runs downstairs.

CUT TO

12 INT. KITCHEN-AFTERNOON 12

Tobey & Turner are eating a sandwich

TURNER TENMA How is your sandwich?

TOBEY TENMA it's really good so far. Dad, I was looking at the picture in my room and I looked so much younger in my picture. How long was I gone for dad because I look much older.

TURNER TENMA Tobey, You have been gone for a long time and I know you have a lot of questions to answer but you have find out the answers really soon.

TOBEY TENMA Did any friends from school ever write any letters to me or to the house?

TURNER TENMA Many people wrote you letters Tobey and I have them in my office if you want to get them.

TOBEY TENMA That would be really wonderful dad.

CUT TO:

13 INT. TURNER'S OFFICE-NIGHT 13

Tobey goes into Turner's office and he starts looking for the letters.

Tobey uses his robot vision to scan the inside of the boxes.

Tobey sees the boxes vision with the letters inside and Tobey opens the box and Tobey starts reading the letters.

As Tobey reads more and more of the letters, Tobey has tears come out of his eyes and he realizes how much people really missed him.

As Tobey is reading the letters, Tobey closes his eyes and his robot vision and faces of people that he knew started appearing in his memory.

Turner walks into the office and he puts his hand on Tobey's shoulder

TURNER TENMA I'm really sorry Tobey.

TOBEY TENMA Are they still alive dad?

TURNER TENMA Well you have been gone for a very long time. Also, that was another thing I wanted to talk to you about son, you might have to go to a different school since you are a lot more older.

TOBEY TENMA dad, is it okay that I keep the letters?

TURNER TENMA of course Tobey.

FADE TO:

14 INT. TOBEY'S ROOM-NIGHT 14

Tobey goes to sleep and he pulls the blankets over him

As Tobey is sleeping he starts having dreams of the whole operation of him getting formed in Turner's lab.

Tobey also dreams about his accident.

YOUNG TOBEY TENMA Dad help me!

TURNER TENMA I'm coming Tobey!

Tobey starts rolling back & fourth as his bad dream gets worse and worse.

CUT TO:

15 EXT. UPSTATE NEW YORK HIGH SCHOOL-MORNING 15

Tobey gets out of Turner's car

TURNER TENMA I will pick you up after school Tobey.

TOBEY TENMA Alright okay sounds great dad.

TURNER TENMA you have a good first day of school.

Turner drives off & Tobey heads inside the high school.

CUT TO:

16 INT. UPSTATE NEW YORK HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY-MORNING 16

Tobey starts looking for his first class and he uses his robot vision to see through the walls.

Tobey gets out his scheduled and using his robot vision to observe the whole building. Tobey goes upstairs to his first class.

Tobey sits down at a desk in the very back

Tobey gets out his binder, planner, pencils, & Pens

More students start arriving into the class room and they all start going into their clicks.

The teacher arrives into the classroom.

THE TEACHER alright students quiet down now.  
Now class we have a new student in our class Tobey Tenma make him feel welcomed.

As Tobey is in class, a Teenage girl with blonde hair walks into the class room and sits next to Tobey

NIKI RINDOLPH hi are you new here?

TOBEY TENMA yes I am. I'm Tobey by the way.

NIKI RINDOLPH I'm Niki. You will really like it here.

TOBEY TENMA how so?

NIKI RINDOLPH I will show you once lunch starts.

CUT TO:

17 INT. LUNCH ROOM-AFTERNOON 17

Niki & Tobey start walking to lunch and Tobey sees all the crazy things happen around at lunch.

Niki & Tobey sit down at lunch.

TOBEY TENMA so Niki, What is your life like?

NIKI RINDOLPH It is really different in a lot of ways, my dad is a scientist and he makes a lot of weapons.

TOBEY TENMA that is very similar to my dad a lot.

NIKI RINDOLPH But it's really nothing important.

Kennedy, Alejo, & Abercrombie show up to sit down.

ALEJO I swear that line gets very long every single damn day.

ABERCROMBIE I know man. Hey Niki, Who is this guy?

NIKI RINDOLPH hey guys this is Tobey. He is new here.

KENNEDY hey man what's How are you liking school here so far?

TOBEY TENMA It's okay I guess.

KENNEDY do you play soccer?

TOBEY TENMA no I don't I've seen many soccer games though.

KENNEDY thats good man. So what are you doing after school?

TOBEY TENMA nothing why do you ask?

ALEJO well the reason we asked is because we were wondering if you wanted to hangout with us?

TOBEY TENMA sure I would really love to.

CUT TO:

18 INT. THE MINISTRY OF SCIENCE-AFTERNOON 18

Sahad starts designing a chemical that would make robots stronger.

BURTON SAHAD Damn it thats the 2nd time this week.

Turner walks into Sahad's office.

TURNER TENMA Hey Burton, How is the new chemical coming along?

BURTON SAHAD Oh it's going really well actually I'm very close to putting this chemical inside the future robots I'm even sure it could work on your boy.

TURNER TENMA that's really nice of you Burton but Tobey is back and he is doing well but I appreciate you helping me get my son back it really means a lot to me.

BURTON SAHAD no problem Turner.

Turner walks out of Sahad's office and he starts heading back to his lab.

Burton takes a break and he starts looking for Hannah

CUT TO:

Hannah starts looking at a Time Magazine in the lounge area,  
Burton sits next to her.

BURTON SAHAD hi.

HANNAH RED Oh my god you scared me. Hello Burton what brings you over here?

BURTON SAHAD well nothing really I just wanted to say hello. I was wondering if you were free tonight?

HANNAH RED I wish I was but I have to work late I'm sorry.

BURTON SAHAD Oh I understand Hannah.

Hannah starts walking to Tenma's office

TURNER TENMA oh hey Hannah whats up?

HANNAH RED oh nothing Dr. Tenma I just wanted to ask you, what are you and Burton working on?

TURNER TENMA well Burton wants to make future robots for the ministry of science.

HANNAH RED do you think it's going work?

TURNER TENMA maybe I'm not really sure yet.

HANNAH RED I'm glad that your son is better.

TURNER TENMA thank you Hannah.

FADE TO:

19 EXT. RICH NEIGHBORHOOD IN UPSTATE NEW YORK-AFTERNOON 19

Tobey & the rest of his friends are walking around a rich neighborhood.

TOBEY TENMA wow I have never been to this part of town before.

ABERCROMBIE yeah it's pretty cool.

KENNEDY I hear that there is an abandon house in this area.

ALEJO Kennedy, thats a lie I have never seen the house I think it's a myth.

Tobey uses his robot vision and he sees the house.

TOBEY TENMA is that it right there?

the group sees the house.

ABERCROMBIE yep thats it. How were you able to find it?

TOBEY TENMA I have really good vision.

Tobey & his friends start heading inside of the house

Alejo tries to open the door

ALEJO it's locked I can't open it.

KENNEDY let me try to open it.

Kennedy tries to open the door but he is not successful.

TOBEY TENMA let me try.

Tobey grabs the door knob and Tobey body slams the door and the door comes down.

KENNEDY wow dude that was awesome. Do you lift weights.

TOBEY TENMA no my muscles are natural.

the group goes inside of the house and they start looking around the house

ABERCROMBIE this place is really creepy.

NIKI RINDOLPH yeah no kidding.

TOBEY TENMA I wonder who in the world use to live here?

ALEJO I don't really think nobody knows.

TOBEY TENMA well I know my dad said to me a doctor use to live in this house during the great depression.

KENNEDY dang I didn't know that man.

The rest of the group walks upstairs, as the group is upstairs, Tobey notices a picture of Sahad and he starts flash backing to his accident when he was younger.

Tobey starts walking and he finds a locked door, Tobey breaks down the door and he sees a dusty office, Tobey looks around the office and all of a sudden he sees a picture of John F Kennedy on the desk

TOBEY TENMA what the hell!?

Tobey puts the picture of John F Kennedy in his pocket.

All of a sudden, Tobey starts hearing Niki screaming.

NIKI RINDOLPH(SCREAMING)  
Tobey me me!

Tobey runs downstairs and Tobey sees an evil robot grabbing Niki

Tobey punches the robot in the face, Tobey kicks the robot in the stomach and forces him against the wall.

Tobey punches the robot in the face again and the robot's head falls off the body and robot is dead.

TOBEY TENMA Niki, are you okay?

NIKI RINDOLPH yeah I am. You saved me.

TOBEY TENMA where are the others?

Tobey hears more screaming Alejo & Kennedy screaming

Tobey runs upstairs and sees more robots trying to kill Kennedy & Alejo

OLD ROBOT 1 Kill all humans!, kill all humans!, Kill all humans!

Tobey grabs a brick and throws a brick at the robot, the robot tries to punch Tobey in the face, Tobey whacks the robot in the face, and grabs the robot by the neck and slams the robot against the wall, the robot tries to fire bullets at Tobey, Tobey dodges the attack Tobey jumps up in the air and kicks the robot in the face

TOBEY TENMA guys we have to get out of here this place is really not safe.

ALEJO good idea man.

the rest of the group starts running out of the house

as the group runs out of the house, one of the robots sets the house on fire and house explodes into flames

the group meets up with Abercrombie

ABERCROMBIE yeah that place is just crazy. Who do you think built all those robots?

NIKI RINDOLPH I don't know but it was really scray.

TOBEY TENMA yeah lets go somewhere else.

NIKI RINDOLPH okay Tobey.

CUT TO:

20 INT. ELEFUN'S LAB-NIGHT 20

Burton walks into Elefun's lab

BURTON SAHAD Don I was able to come up with a new chemical for the new robot. I was wondering if you wanted to take a look.

Elefun takes a look at new robots that Burton shows

BURTON SAHAD what do you think?

DONOVAN ELEFUN what kind of energy are you using?

BURTON SAHAD I'm using a new red chemical energy it will make them aggressive and I want to present this to the president so that they can use them against the soviets.

DONOVAN ELEFUN Burton, does Tenma know about this?

BURTON SAHAD I will tell him really soon. Don't you think this is a good plan?

DONOVAN ELEFUN I think it's a very dangerous plan. Because if you make a new energy chemicals that are not blue the robots will end up going wild and causing destruction around New York city and possibly around the world. We can't use this.

BURTON SAHAD what the hell are you talking. I used some of this to help Tenma boy go back to life and nothing bad has happened to him.

DONOVAN ELEFUN Burton, Tobey is part human with his blood that connects to his memories you are using this on a random robot with no heart what so ever.

BURTON SAHAD I think this will be great for the country for the world.

DONOVAN ELEFUN Burton, the answer is no.

CUT TO:

21 INT. DINNER IN UPSTATE NEW YORK-NIGHT 21

Tobey & his friends are sitting down at the dinner

ALEJO I think what ever was in that house. Somebody has to call the police.

NIKI RINDOLPH why would we call the police nobody would believe us.

TOBEY TENMA also, the police have the backing of the ministry of science and nobody would expect anything out of my dad or his company.

A waiter starts walking by and he sees Tobey and his group,

WAITER I'm sorry but you guys have to leave. we don't serve blacks!

KENNEDY well thats bullshit he is with us.  
Also I think that law is stupid!

ABERCROMBIE let it go Kennedy he is right we should leave and I shouldn't be here.

KENNEDY no, we are not going anywhere let our friend stay with us and what are you going to do call the police on us.

WAITER okay kid, you really asking for this. Leave now!

Kennedy punches the waiter in the face and grabs by the head and starts beating him up, the waiter kicks Kennedy in the face, Tobey tries to save Kennedy, the waiter punches Tobey in the face but nothing happens to him

WAITER what the hell?! oh my hand!

Tobey grabs the waiter by the neck and is about to punch him in the face, a person with a gun points a gun at Tobey

DINNER OWNER get out of my god damn dinner you freak!

Tobey throws the waiter knocks him out kicks the owner in face and Tobey grabs and breaks the gun and Tobey is in full rage

Tobey punches the owner in the face and gives him a bloody noise and grabs him forces him against the wall.

TOBEY TENMA lets go you guys...

the group leaves the dinner and Tobey has a very pissed off lock on his face.

ABERCROMBIE Tobey, what you did for me back there. That was amazing.

TOBEY TENMA I think what they did to you was wrong Abercrombie. they deserved to be punched in the face. Are you okay Kennedy?

KENNEDY I'm fine Tobey thanks for having my back.

TOBEY TENMA hey what are friends for.

as the group is walking, Hannah sees them driving

Hannah stops her car

HANNAH RED get in I will take you guys to a safe place.

the group gets in Hannah's car and they start driving to her apartment

CUT TO:

22 INT. HANNAH'S APARTMENT-NIGHT 22

HANNAH RED I saw what happened in the dinner?

ABERCROMBIE yeah I know I just don't get it why people are that cruel it makes me so mad.

NIKI RINDOLPH well at least you didn't get hurt.

HANNAH RED Tobey, Does your dad know that you are out? I don't think we met I'm Hannah Red I work with your dad at the ministry of science.

Tobey looks and makes eye contact with Hannah

TOBEY TENMA do you know about the abandon house that we went to?

HANNAH RED I actually really don't know anything about that house. But I know that your dad and a scientist name Burton Sahad are working on new robots.

TOBEY TENMA how are they are going to fire up?

HANNAH RED I think they are using some sort of new energy but it's very different and it can be very dangerous.

TOBEY TENMA oh my god. I have to tell my dad before it's too late.

CUT TO:

23 EXT. UPSTATE NEW YORK NEIGHBORHOOD-NIGHT 23

Hannah drives Tobey back to his house

TOBEY TENMA I think we are fine here.

HANNAH RED alright okay. Well I hope things go well Tobey and it's a pleasure to finally meet you.

TOBEY TENMA It was a pleasure to meet you Hannah.

Tobey gets out of the car with Niki and Tobey starts walking Niki back to her house

Tobey & Niki finally get to Niki's house

NIKI RINDOLPH I'm really sorry about what happened today.

TOBEY TENMA hey it's okay Niki it could of happened to anybody.

Niki hugs Tobey

NIKI RINDOLPH good night Tobey.

Niki opens the door and she gets into her house.

Tobey starts walking to his house

CUT TO:

24 EXT. TURNER MANISON-NIGHT 24

Tobey finally gets home and he opens the door and Turner sees him.

TURNER TENMA where in the world have you been?

TOBEY TENMA hey dad I was just with my friends today.

TURNER TENMA you didn't tell me that you were going somewhere. How was your first day of school?

TOBEY TENMA oh it was great dad. I made of a lot of cool friends.

TURNER TENMA that is really great Tobey. Well this weekend is a presentation that I'm giving to the ministry of science and I want you to be there.

TOBEY TENMA what are you going to be presenting dad?

TURNER TENMA well Burton and I are presenting his new robots that he is building and we scheduled to present around this weekend.

TOBEY TENMA is Elefun going to be there?

TURNER TENMA yes he is.

FADE TO:

25 INT. THE MAIN LAB BASE-MORNING 25

Hannah arrives into base and notices Burton working on the robot

BURTON SAHAD Isn't this beautiful. My greatest creation in the history of man kind.

HANNAH RED so did you need me to do anything Burton?

BURTON SAHAD there is one thing you can do my dear I need you to make more of the chemicals for these robots.

HANNAH RED but what about Elefun & Tenma?

BURTON SAHAD don't worry about them. just listen to me my dear.

Burton & Hannah start walking to Burton's lab and Hannah starts making the red liquid energy

HANNAH RED Burton are sure using all this is safe?

BURTON SAHAD it's perfectly safe.

CUT TO:

26 EXT. THE OUTSIDE OF THE MINISTRY OF SCIENCE-MORNING 26

Turner drives his car and he parks the car into the parking lot.

Turner & Tobey get out of the car and Burton walks out of the building to greet both of them.

BURTON SAHAD Turner, good to see you. The robots are fully powered and ready for presenting in-front of the world.

TURNER TENMA yes I agree. I can't wait to get this started.

Burton looks to Tobey

BURTON SAHAD And you must be Tobey. You don't remember but I actually helped your dad get you back standing right in front of us.

TOBEY TENMA wow that is pretty awesome sir.

BURTON SAHAD would you two love to come to my office.

TURNER TENMA sure we would really love to Burton.

CUT TO:

the 3 of them walking into Burton's office

they sit down in the sofa

BURTON SAHAD I'm really glad you are here Turner with these robots that we build we could really change the world and this company can become a super power.

TURNER TENMA yes we will Burton. I just hope we end up doing today will convince people.

BURTON SAHAD can I get you anything Tobey?  
Soda, coffee, juice,

TOBEY TENMA no thank you I'm okay.

Tobey starts looking at the red energy with his robot vision and he starts looking at the venom and deadly chemicals

TOBEY TENMA Mr. Sahad, what kind of DNA was used in creating the energy?

BURTON SAHAD we used a lot of different chemicals such as venom, carbon and mercury. It will give the robots power.

TOBEY TENMA what kind of power?

BURTON SAHAD well for starters, they can become invincible their venom would kill evil people like the soviets and their carbon would be used to fire missiles.

BURTON SAHAD(CONT'D)  
well we better want to get down stairs the ceremony is about to start.

CUT TO:

27 EXT. THE BACK OF THE MINISTRY OF SCINCE-AFTERNOON 27

the presidential helicopter starts landing around the base

the president & first lady get off the helicopter and they start walking to their seats

Turner walks up to greet the president

TURNER TENMA thank you Mr. President for coming.

JOHN F KENNEDY your welcome I always love seeing new technology in our country and what you guys are doing I salute you. I also would love to use all this stuff to go against the Russians.

JACQUELINE KENNEDY you have a beautiful facility Mr.  
Tenma.

TURNER TENMA thank you.

CUT TO

the ceremony about to start and people getting their seats

Tobey sits by Elefun & Turner

DONOVAN ELEFUN I really hope this goes well because I think this crazy idea that Sahad has might not be a good idea.

TOBEY TENMA what happened?

DONOVAN ELEFUN they don't know what is going to happen with that red energy that they are going to use.

the crowd stops talking at Turner goes up to the stage and people start clapping

TURNER TENMA thank you and good evening, my friends and my family I am very glad and very privilege to say that we have finally came up with some new robots out of the ministry of science and we hope that these robots will be used for good and for the best of man kind and hopefully these robots can change the country and hopefully change the world and now here is the president of the United States.

The president starts walking up to the stage

The president starts getting out his speech

TOBEY TENMA wow I have never seen president Kennedy up close he looks really tall.

JOHN F KENNEDY My fellow Americans, Today is really great day in the modern stage of technology. Today is a new day in America and I want to say to these scientist thank you so much giving up us the privilege for using these robots and I hope to use these robots against the Soviet Union, Nikta Khrushchev, &  
against Castro. I believe these robots will send a message to our enemies that if you hurt America,  
we will strike back and as our president I will do whatever it takes whip the soviets off the earth and we choose to have technology not because of violence but because it opens up doors for our children and it is great wonders of the world and it will also open up the door for greater accomplishments. I will send a message to the members of the congress to approve 90 robots to get them ready for any type of war we have the soviet unions. Thank you god bless you all and god bless the United of states of America.

the crowd starts clapping and whistling and the president sits down

Burton starts powering up the robots and robots start turning on.

As the robots are powering up, Tobey & Elefun notice something wrong in robots.

DONOVAN ELEFUN oh dear god. Tobey get out of here and run as fast as you can. go, go

Tobey starts running

All of a sudden, the robots start firing a lot of bullets at people, a lot of people start screaming in fear,

the people in the crowd start running in fear screaming

Turner starts looking for cover and he hides behind a wall.

the robots start setting the ministry of science on fire and the robots start grabbing people and putting them into the burning building

Tobey looks and sees all the horror that is going on around him, Tobey rips open his button up shirt, Tobey starts taking off his clothes and his black hair starts spiking up and Tobey turns into Astro boy.

Astro boy starts running to save people

4 robots start attacking people and try to smash

EVIL ROBOT 1 it's time to end the human race!

Astro boy grunts his teeth with anger and blasts a laser at the robot and blasts laser missiles at the robot and damaging one of his eyes

Astro boy punches the robot in the face, Astro boy dodges the robot's attacks, Astro boy kicks the robot in the face and punches the robot in the stomach, Astro boy grabs the evil robot by the neck and uses his other hand grab it's face and destroy the robot's head

Another evil robot body slams Astro boy and forces him against a wall

ASTRO BOY(GRUNTING)  
ah shit!

Astro boy gets up and more evil robots start firing grenades at Astro boy, Astro Boy blasts up into the air and Astro boy's arm turns into a laser missiles, Astro Boy fires the missiles at the evil robots and blows them up in flames

Astro boy runs to the lady

ASTRO BOY is there anybody in the building?

HOSTAGE 1 yes a couple of scientists are trapped inside the building. The first lady is trapped in there!...

Astro Boy blasts off and he flies into the building and breaks through a glass window

ASTRO BOY hello?!...is there anybody alive in here?!...

Astro Boy starts running through the building and he goes to the 2nd floor, Astro boy breaks open a door and he sees a burned hostage

ASTRO BOY it's going to be okay I'm going to get you guys out of here.

Astro boy gets the hostage out of the building and points the hostage out of the building, All of a sudden more robots appear

FIRE ROBOT 1 Destroy all Humans!, Destroy all Humans!

Astro boy blasts a laser out of his arm and another laser out of his left finger.

the fire robot tries to punch Astro boy 6 times, Astro boy body slams the robot against the wall and breaks through a wall Astro Boy punches the robot 5 times in the face

Astro Boy picks the robot and throws the robot against the ground and steps on it's head and kills it

Astro Boy sees another burned up hostage and gets the hostage out of the burning building.

Astro boy goes to last floor and he starts looking around

Astro Boy starts breathing very heavily, Astro boy starts using his robot hearing to hear people

JACQUELINE KENNEDY(SCREAMING &  
CRYING)  
help!...somebody help me!

Astro Boy notices what room the 1st lady is in

Astro Boy punches the wall and breaks the wall down

ASTRO BOY it's going to be okay i'm going to get out of here.

Astro boy carries the 1st lady in his arms and Astro Boy continues to breathe heavily

more robots show up and they are about to fire at Astro Boy

Astro Boy gets a very pissed off look on his face and he fires missiles & lasers out of his eyes and blows up the robots

Astro boy starts running and more robots start chasing Astro Boy, Astro Boy jumps off the stairs and he starts blasting off into the sky and Astro Boy lands on the ground

more robots show up & Astro Boy fires lasers out of his eyes and missiles at the robots

CUT TO

28 EXT. THE LANDING BASE-DUSK 28

SECRET SERVICE AGENT 1 we have to get out of here Mr.  
President.

JOHN F KENNEDY but my wife is trapped inside that building we have to go back.

All of a sudden Astro Boy runs to the presidential helicopter and the first lady starts running to the president

JOHN F KENNEDY Jackie, oh thank god you are alright.

the president turns to Astro boy

JOHN F KENNEDY thank you so much young man for saving my wife. It really means a lot to me. thank you.

ASTRO BOY you don't have to thank me. I'm always here.

the presidential helicopter takes off and Astro boy runs back to the burning building

DONOVAN ELEFUN Turner, the fire department is on their way.

TURNER TENMA where is Tobey?!

DONOVAN ELEFUN I told him to get out here.

TURNER TENMA any sign of Burton?

DONOVAN ELEFUN no, we lost him.

CUT TO:

29 INT. THE BURNING OFFICE-DUSK 29

Burton is in the building trapped inside of his office

Burton is trying to find a way to get free, All of a sudden,  
the red energy starts burning Burton and the red energy starts pouring down on Burton

BURTON SAHAD(SCREAMING)  
WAH, WAH, WAH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
!

All of a sudden, Burton's skin starts turning pitch black and his blood vein starts turning red and his muscles start getting bigger, and big bull like horns starts coming out of his head

Burton starts to have an evil smile

Burton starts using his robot vision of his own and he starts looking for Hannah

CUT TO:

30 INT. A BURNING ROOM-DUSK 30

Hannah gets trapped inside of a burning room

PLUTO hello Hannah my dear I think it's time that you become my science experiment.

HANNAH RED Sahad?

PLUTO no I'm not Burton Sahad anymore I have a new name and that name is Pluto and it's time for you experience my ultimate powers...EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH BRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!..  
.

Hannah starts screaming

Astro Boy breaks through a glass window and shows up

ASTRO BOY Leave her alone Bull-head!

HANNAH RED Tobey!

PLUTO You!...I know you would show up sooner or later and did you know my powers are a lot more powerful then yours!

Pluto starts using his electricity powers and he starts electrocuting Astro boy

Astro boy strengthens up from the electricity and shots a laser at Pluto

PLUTO(YELLING)  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...

Astro Boy body slams Pluto and punches him in the face,  
Pluto grabs Astro Boy's fist really hard and whacks him in the face and punches Astro boy in the stomach, Astro boy avoids one of Pluto's attacks and grabs his wrist really hard and kicks him the face and grabs his head with his feet and slams his head against wall with burning fire

PLUTO(YELLLING)  
AHHHHHHHHHHHH!...

Astro boy grabs a bricks and hits Pluto in the head with a brick, Astro Boy kicks him in the back

ASTRO BOY it's all over and I'm not afraid of shit heads like you!...

Pluto starts laughing

PLUTO oh you will really regret saying that in the future because you will see more of me and my evil robots will destroy the world and kill the men, women, and the children, and I will kill the people that you love the most!

Astro boy starts screaming in rage and and punches Pluto in the face and grabs one of his horns and burns his horns

Astro Boy grabs Hannah in his arms and gets her out of the building

All of a sudden more explosions in the building and Astro Boy gets hannah out of the building

ASTRO BOY are you okay Hannah?

HANNAH RED I'm okay Tobey.

ASTRO BOY what in the world was that thing?

HANNAH RED I have no idea but whatever it was, It was effected by the red energy that Burton & your dad were making.

CUT TO:

31 INT. BOARDROOM-AFTERNOON 31

TURNER TENMA Our science building has been destroyed and our project is ruins! Sahad this is all your fault.

BURTON SAHAD I didn't know the robots were going to do that we can fix it Tennma.

TURNER TENMA It's too late now the president will cancel our offer because of you. Your fired Burton pack your things!

BURTON SAHAD you can't do this to me Tenma. I was the man that brought your boy back to life and without your resources your boy would of been dead!

TURNER TENMA don't you dare drag Tobey into this!

BURTON SAHAD well it's the truth Tennma. You will regret the day you fired me because I will come back and hurt you real bad!

Burton leaves the boardroom

CUT TO:

32 INT. BURTON'S OFFICE-AFTERNOON 32

Burton starts packing up all us things and putting them into boxes.

Burton finds the chemical of red energy.

Burton does an evil smile on his face and he walks out the door with his eyes turning red

FADE TO:

33 EXT. THE COURTYARD AT UPSTATE NEW YORK HIGH SCHOOL-AFTERNOON 33

NIKI RINDOLPH So let me get this straight, the same robots that attacked us at that creepy house were at the ministry of science were your dad worked?

TOBEY TENMA yep it was really bad you guys they took a lot of hostages and then almost killed the first lady.

ABERCROMBIE oh damn Jacqueline Kennedy is really hot. Anyway continue Tobey.

TOBEY TENMA Also, Burton the person that works for my dad dispersed and nobody knows where he is.

KENNEDY dang that is tough man. Wasn't there like some sort of robot boy that saved everybody?

TOBEY TENMA yeah thats what I wanted to talk to you guys about after high school.

ALEJO Where do you think Burton is now?

TOBEY TENMA my guess Alejo is that Burton must have gotten fired.

CUT TO:

34 INT. HANNAH'S APARTMENT-NIGHT 34

Hannah comes back from work and she starts taking off her clothes to get into the shower

As Hannah is about to get into the shower, a strange wind blows

Hannah keeps on taking a shower and she starts washing her hair

All of a sudden, Pluto shows up out of nowhere and Hannah screams she covers up her boobs.

PLUTO hello Hannah!...

HANNAH RED what do you want Burton?

PLUTO want? who ever I said I wanted anything but I will say that I really want you Hannah and I want to use your beauty as a testing subject.

HANNAH RED you are insane I would never help you!

PLUTO I don't think you have choice my dear and I'm afraid you will have to come with me

Hannah starts out of the shower and she puts her on her bath rob and she tries to unlock her door but the door is locked

Hannah tries to call the police, but as she does this, Pluto starts electrocuting Hannah and Pluto takes Hannah's bath rob off and hannah is butt naked

HANNAH RED(SCREAMING)  
oh no please somebody oh christ somebody please me!

Pluto gives Hannah a shot on her arm and Hannah passes out on the floor

All of a sudden, Pluto's evil robots show up and break down her apartment door.

Pluto turns to one of the robots

PLUTO send her to my new headquarters.  
But there is one more person I need to confront!...

CUT TO:

35 EXT. UPSTATE NEW YORK MALL-DUSK 35

TOBEY TENMA Alright guys I'm going to tell you guys the truth about me.

KENNEDY what do you mean the truth?

TOBEY TENMA well Kennedy, there is some things about me that you guys really need to know.

ALEJO hey it's okay Tobey don't be afraid to share with us.

TOBEY TENMA thanks Alejo that really means a lot.

TOBEY TENMA(CONT'D)  
well here it goes.

Tobey's eyes turn blue, Tobey blasts up in the air and his hair started getting spiked up and his clothes rip off of him ending up with red boots and green shorts, Tobey lowers down to the ground

ABERCROMBIE wait...your a robot!

ASTRO BOY yep that is what I am. And now you guys know why I have to keep this a secret.

KENNEDY It's okay you will always be our friends whether you are a human or a robot Tobey.

ASTRO BOY thanks Kennedy.

ALEJO so what do you call yourself other then Tobey?

ASTRO BOY well I have not really thought about it yet.

NIKI RINDOLPH How about Astro Boy. It has a nice ring to it.

ALEJO Astro Boy?

KENNEDY why not. I like it, it fits.

NIKI RINDOLPH please take me with you on your flights. All that stuff...that you can do it's just magical.

Niki starts smooching Astro boy on the lips and they start making out for 10 mintutes

ASTRO BOY Niki, I just have to warn you there will be some danger being around me and I would never let anything happen to you.

PLUTO well thats never going to happen!...

Astro Boy & Niki turn back

Pluto lowers himself down and he walks towards Astro Boy &  
Niki

PLUTO it sounds like you brought a girlfriend with you

Pluto touches Niki on the shoulder

PLUTO such a very sweet and beautiful thing you are.

ASTRO BOY You Leave her alone!

PLUTO you know something...Tobey I would gladly do that!...

Pluto all of a sudden kicks Astro Boy in the face and punches him in the stomach and forces him against the wall

NIKI RINDOLPH(SCREAMING)  
Tobey!...

Astro Boy falls down to the ground and Astro Boy gets back up on his feet

PLUTO time to cause some hell on this mall!...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHA BRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Pluto starts using electricity from his horns and he makes electricity & fire and he starts throwing fire at the mall and causing a fire. People start screaming in fear and start running out of the mall

the rest of Tobey's friends and Niki find a safe place to hide

Pluto starts starts throwing eletricty at Astro boy, Astro Boy dodges all the attacks, Astro Boy blasts a laser beam at Pluto, Pluto gets hit by the laser beam, Pluto recovers and he picks a metal bar and tries to hit Astro Boy in the face,  
Astro Boy grabs on to the bar, Astro boy burns the bar with his lasers, Astro boy grunts his teeth and kicks Pluto in the face and whacks him in the stomach

Pluto blasts more electricity at Astro Boy, Astro Boy grabs a hold of the electricity and throws the electricity back,  
Pluto gets hit by the electricity ball, Pluto falls to the ground, Pluto runs towards Astro Boy and tries to cut him with his horns, Astro boy grabs Pluto by his horns really hard and smacks Pluto to the ground, Pluto gets up and he tries to punch 8 times, Astro Boy dodges all of his attacks,  
Pluto sprays massive electricity at Astro Boy and Pluto grabs a knife with his other hand

PLUTO you really thought you could defeat me Tobey. Well think again I was made to be a robot and soon your friends will suffer under my evil plan!

Pluto starts screaming and he tries to stab Astro Boy, Astro Boy jumps up in the air and he blasts a rocket launcher out of his hand and blows up Pluto and forces him against the wall, Astro Boy flies towards and punches Pluto in the face 6 times, Astro Boy kicks Pluto in the stomach

All of a sudden Pluto grabs Astro Boy by the neck and he starts chocking him and electricity and fire starts coming out of his hand as he is chocking Astro Boy

PLUTO It's really too bad you have to die Tobey because I was one of the men that helped create you and it will be really easy taking away your friends and also when you were effected by the semi truck back when you were younger

CUT TO:

36 FLASHBACK SCENE. UPSTATE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL-AFTERNOON 36

Young Tobey falls down underground

YOUNG TOBEY TENMA dad help me!

TURNER TENMA I'm coming Tobey!

PLUTO(V.O.)  
I was the one that causes that earthquake on the day you feel underground because I wanted to test my red energy on that area. I also knew it would explode and how nobody could survive the explosion

CUT TO:

37 FLASHBACK SCENE. TURNER'S LAB-AFTERNOON 37

Turner crying on his desk because of Tobey's death

BURTON SAHAD I can help get your son back Tenma.

PLUTO(V.O.)  
I knew that your father wanted you back so your death was my oppturnity to test the red energy on you and you were my successful creation and I used your dad's resources to create my own robots you were just the beginning Astro Boy...

CUT TO:

38 FLASHBACK SCENE. TURNER'S LAB 38

PLUTO(V.O.)  
But Elefun wanted to put blue energy instead and so thats when I created robots of my own and I knew they would turn evil and I owe it all to you Astro!

CUT TO:

39 INT. UPSTATE NEW YORK MALL-DUSK 39

ASTRO BOY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Astro Boy punches Pluto in the face and he blasts a laser beam at Pluto and Astro Boy blasts the celling and rocks come down on Pluto

PLUTO(YELLING)  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
!

the rock come down on Pluto and Pluto is knocked out

Astro Boy starts running to his friends

ASTRO BOY Are you guys alright?

ALEJO what the hell was that thing?

ASTRO BOY that was the leader of evil robots name Pluto and was the one that attacked the ministry of science.

KENNEDY is he dead?

ASTRO BOY I don't think thats going to be the last of him. You guys go home?  
I have to Niki to a safe place.

Astro Boy walks to Niki and Niki is really scarred to come out and she is crying and has tears in her eyes.

ASTRO BOY it's alright Niki. I'm here and your safe.

NIKI RINDOLPH(CRYING)  
Tobey...

Niki hugs Astro Boy and Astro boy carries Niki in his arms

ASTRO BOY hold on tight...

Astro boy blasts off up in the air and they start flying back to New York city

As Astro Boy leaves, Pluto breaks out of the rocks and is naked

Pluto goes into a mall and he grabs a suit & tie

PLUTO It's really going to take a lot of skills to kill me Astro boy!..

CUT TO:

40 EXT. NEW YORK CITY-NIGHT 40

Pluto lands on his feet and he breaks into the eletrical building in New York City.

Pluto breaks open the door and he goes into the elevator and he goes up the top floor in the building

Pluto gets out of the elevator and he sees a worker on the top floor.

ELETRICAL WORKER hey you can't come up here.

Pluto starts laughing at the worker and he grabs his face with his right hand and he starts electrocuting him really bad and Pluto kills him

PLUTO It's time that I destroy New York City and also destroy the whole world!

Pluto starts powering up his eletricty powers and he starts blasting a massive amount of eletricty into the machine.

All of a sudden the eletricty power meter starts rising to 1,000,000 bolts of power and the level becomes really high and very dangerous

PLUTO EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!

CUT TO:

41 EXT. UPSTATE NEW YORK NEIGHBORHOOD-AFTERNOON 41

Tobey starts running to Niki's house

Tobey arives at Niki's house and knocks at her door

Niki answears the door

NIKI RINDOLPH Tobey you are here.

TOBEY TENMA I just really wanted to see you Niki.

NIKI RINDOLPH come in Tobey.

CUT TO:

42 INT. NIKI'S KITCHEN-AFTERNOON 42

NIKI RINDOLPH what was that thing that actacked us?

TOBEY TENMA I really do not know Niki but whatever it is it's very dangerous and I think that thing was a robot.

NIKI RINDOLPH just like you?

TOBEY TENMA not really? I just know that he really is not a good thing and he is going to strike back and he is going to come after you. Do you have a safe place you can go?

NIKI RINDOLPH Tobey I'm going to be fine here.

TOBEY TENMA no Niki, with somebody like that out there I don't think you are safe here in this house. I think you should stay with Hannah. I'm going to call her right now.

Tobey goes to the phone and Hannah does pick up the phone.

TOBEY TENMA hey Hannah It's Tobey I don't know where you right now but I might need to take Niki to your apartment because I know she will be safe there anyway if you get this message, just please call me back. thank you.

Tobey hangs up the phone

NIKI RINDOLPH what happened?

TOBEY TENMA she didn't pick up. But I'm going to ask Dr. Elefun he works with my dad and he is really realible.

CUT TO:

43 EXT. 'S HOUSE-AFTERNOON 43

Elefun answears the door

DONOVAN ELEFUN Tobey? what are you doing here?

TOBEY TENMA Dr. Elefun we have a really huge problem, there is a huge evil robot on the loose and we don't where he came from or what but he might coming after Niki.

DONOVAN ELEFUN Does your father know anything about this?

TOBEY TENMA no at least not yet anyway.

DONOVAN ELEFUN I will watch over the girl. you tell your father before it's too late.

TOBEY TENMA thanks

CUT TO:

44 INT. INSIDE THE TENMA MANSION-NIGHT 44

Tobey is looking out the window

Turner walks into the room

TURNER TENMA How was school?

TOBEY TENMA School was great dad. Dad,  
whatever happened to ?

TURNER TENMA he got fired by ministry of science. Why do you ask?

TOBEY TENMA Well dad the reason that I asked is because is I think he making more of those robots that you built.

TURNER TENMA no thats impossible. nobody could of build all those robots without all my resources.

the door bell rings.

TURNER TENMA I'll get it Tobey.

Turner walks to the door, All of a sudden as Turner opens the door, Sahad is at the door.

BURTON SAHAD hello Dr. Tenma!...

Burton punches Turner in the face and knocks him out

Burton transforms into Pluto and his robots start invading the Tenma mansion

TOBEY TENMA DAD!….

Tobey's eyes turn blue and he transforms into Astro Boy

more robots show up at the house and Astro Boy starts fighting the robots

Astro Boy punches one of the robots in the face, Another robot tries to whack Astro Boy in the face, Astro Boy dodges the attack and kicks the other robots in the face, the other robot grabs Astro Boy by the neck, Astro Boy punchss the other robot in the stomach and the house starts to catch on fire, Astro Boy starts running to Turner and he grabs Turner and gets him out of the burning house.

the fire department comes and puts out the flames on the house

All of a sudden the ambuilience comes and puts Turner into the amubliance car.

Elefun arrives at the scene

DONOVAN ELEFUN Tobey are you alright?

ASTRO BOY I'm okay Dr. Elefun but dad just got knocked out he being taken to the hospital.

Pluto lands on the ground

PLUTO I think your luck is just about to run out Astro Boy!...

Pluto presses a button on his hand and all of the sudden the eletricty machine in New York City starts getting overfilled and starts eletrocuting the whole city and also eletrocuting the upstate New York City, All of a sudden more robots start attacking the people in New York city and buring peoples cars and toruting people in the streets

All of a sudden 19 houses start exploding into flames and people are screaming in terror

Astro Boy starts flying up off into the sky to save the people in the burning houses

More of Pluto's robots show up, the robots try to fires missles at Astro Boy, Astro Boy blocks one of the missles with his hands and he starts firing lasers at 4 robots, one of the robots tries to punch Astro boy in the face 6 times,  
Astro Boy aviods all the hits and Astro Boy punches the robot in the face and kills the robot.

Another robot punches Astro boy in the face, Astro Boy recovers from the hit and grabs the robot's hand and breaks the robot's arm and kicks the robot in the stomach,  
Another robot tries to fire bombs at Astro Boy, Astro Boy aviods the bombs and fires more lasers at the robot, Astro Boy flys and body slams into the robot and forces him against the ground, the robot gets up does 9 punches but Astro Boy aviods punches and punches the robot in the face and the robot explodes.

Astro Boy goes into the house and he saves the people in the houses

ASTRO BOY it's going to be alright.

more police show up at the burning houses and more ambuliance cars show up.

Astro Boy sees the lights coming from New York City

Astro Boy flys up into the sky and he starts flying to New York City

CUT TO:

45 EXT. TIME SQUARE-NIGHT 45

15 robots and Pluto show up and they land and people are scared and terrofied of what is about to happen.

Pluto turns to the robots

PLUTO Do what you were made for and attack and kill these humans!  
I'm going to attack the white house and kill the president of United States

Pluto starts flying off into the sky

All of a sudden, Pluto's robots starting attacking people and burning people

HOSTAGE 1 NO, NO DON'T HURT ME!

the robot flips the car over and kills the hostage

Another robot is spraying liquid at a young women and her clothes are melting off of her

Astro Boy lands on the ground and he sees the horror going around him

All of a sudden 15 robots starting running at Astro Boy,  
Astro Boy blasts 6 lasers out of his hands and blasts his laser at 4 lamp posts and the lamp posts land on 5 robots

Astro Boy dodges all the attacks of the robots, one of the robots tries to punch Astro Boy in the face, the robot grabs Astro Boy by the arm, Astro Boy grunts his teeth with an angry look and kicks the robot in the stomach

Another robot grabs Astro Boy and throws him against a building and Astro Boy gets forced at wall, Astro Boy blasts machine gun bullets out of hands and kills 2 robots, another robot tries to whack Astro Boy with a metal bar, Astro Boy flies up in the air and blasts flames out of his eyes and melts the robot's head

Astro Boy sees a women getting attacked by 5 robots, Astro Boy slams the ground with his fist that makes a laser force field and kills the robots and Astro Boy flies to the women,  
the robot grabs the woman by the neck starts flying to the empire state building

As the woman is screaming as she is falling, Astro Boy catches her and puts her down to the ground

CUT TO

46 EXT. THE WHITE HOUSE-NIGHT 46

SHOT OF THE WHITE HOUSE

CUT TO

47 INT. THE OVAL OFFICE-NIGHT 47

Robert McNamara starts running the Oval office

McNamara opens the secret door into the oval office

ROBERT MCNARAMA Mr. President, we have a really huge problem. 90 robots are attacking New York city and killing men, women, & children

McNamara turns on the TV and General Taylor, President Kennedy, Robert Kennedy start watching the terror on TV

JOHN F KENNEDY oh dear mother of god this is just awful and devistating. Do we know who is behind this attack?

ROBERT MCNARAMA we don't know sir. reporters are saying that the robots came from Cuba but no one really knows sir.

GENERAL MAXWELL TAYLOR jesus christ!...

JOHN F KENNEDY I'm going to have to go on televison and adress the nation. I think from using a relastic judgement I can only asume that Castro & Khrushchev and the solviet Union are behind these killings.

CUT TO:

48 INT. TIME SQUARE-NIGHT 48

Time Square is in total flames

Astro Boy keeps firing lasers at the robots and more robots starting showing up one by one

Astro Boy tackles another robot and punches the robot in the face, Another robot grabs Astro Boy, Astro boy grabs the robot and brakes the robot's hand and kicks it in the face

more buildings in New York city are set on fire by the robots.

CUT TO

49 INT. THE OVAL OFFICE-NIGHT 49

the camera crew are starting to set up the Televised speech

CAMERA MAN Okay we are on in 5,4,3,2, and 1...

the camera turns on and the red button is on

JOHN F KENNEDY good evening my fellow citizens this government, as promised has mainted the closest surveillance of the Soviet military buildup on the island of Cuba. Within the past week, unmistakable evidence has established the fact that a series of offensive missiles sites is now in preparation on that imprionsed island. The purpose of the these bases can one other then to provide a nuclear strike capability against the western hemisphere. Upon receiving the first preliminard hard information of this nature last Tuesday at 9AM, I directed that our surveillance be stepped up, And having confirmed and completed our evaluation of the evidence and our decision on a course of action,  
this government feels obliged to report this news crisis to you in fullest detail. The chraracterstics of these new missle sities indicate two distinct types of installations.  
Several of them include medium ballistic missiles, capable of carying a nuclear warhead for a distance of more then 1,000 natircal miles. Each of these missles in short is capable of striking Washington DC, the panama Canel, Cap Canaveral, Mexico City or in the caribbean area.

CUT TO:

Kids listening to the speech in the park on the radio

CUT TO:

Hannah inside her jail cell listening to the speech

CUT TO:

Astro Boy fighting more robots onto of one of the Time Square Buildings in New York City.

CUT TO:

Tenma in the hopsitpal bed and Elefun comforting him

CUT TO:

50 INT. THE OVAL OFFICE-NIGHT 50

JOHN F KENNEDY(CONT'D)  
Thrid, it shall be the policy of this nation to regard any nuclear missles lanched from Cuba to any nation in the western hemisphere as an attack by the soviet union on the United States, requring a full retalitory response upon the Soviet Union.

CUT TO:

51 EXT. TIME SQUARE-NIGHT 51

Astro Boy startings fighting the evil robots and blasting lasers out of his hands, more robots come to attack, Astro Boy slams the robot on the ground.

Astro Boy flies into the sky and blasts more lasers at the robots killing them

Astro Boy saves a lot of people getting thrown from burning buildings

More robots start throwing cars at Astro Boy, Astro Boy dodges the throwing cars and he shoots more lasers and machine guns at the robots.

Astro Boy gets some people out of the destroyed cars and runs them to safety

6 more robots come and Astro Boy turns back and starts fighting more of them

JOHN F KENNEDY(V.O.)(CONTD)  
The path we have chosen for the present is full of hazards, as all paths are; but it is the most consistent with our character and our courage as a nation and our comitments around the world. The cost of freedom is always, but Americans have always paid it. And one path we shall never choose,  
and that is the path of surrender or submission.

Astro Boy fights more and more robots and blasts more lasers at them and forces them against the buildings

Astro Boy flies into the sky

As Astro Boy is flying he sees a lot of destruction happening around him

Astro Boy starts having flashbacks in his head about his dad saving him

CUT TO:

52 INT. THE OVAL OFFICE-NIGHT 52

JOHN F KENNEDY our goal is not the victory of might but the vindication of right; not peace at the expense of freedom, here in this hemisphere,  
we hope around the world. God willing, that goal will be achieved. Thank you and good night.

the camera crew turn off the camera

But all of a sudden a lot of choas starts happening and men and women are screaming in terror as they are getting killed by Pluto's robts.

CUT TO:

The robots are killing a lot of people around office outside of the oval office

CUT TO:

5 secret serivce guards grab the president and pull out guns

SECRET SERVICE AGENT 1 Mr. President we need to put you in a safe place right now sir!

JOHN F KENNEDY what about my family!...

All of a sudden blasts open and the president sees a lot of dead people and blood all over their bodies and robots killing more people

JOHN F KENNEDY oh dear god!...

Pluto and his robots invade the oval office and start killing camera and the secret service start shooting at the Pluto's robots and 2 are killed by the robots

A lot of people are in fear as Pluto arrives into the oval office

PLUTO I'm here for the president!...

the sercert service men take out their guns

SECRET SERVICE AGENT 2 We are not afarid of freaks like you!

PLUTO very well then!...

Pluto uses his eletricty powers and kills the guard

PLUTO(YELLING)  
I SAID WHERE IS THE PRESIDENT!?...

the president comes forward

JOHN F KENNEDY I'm the president. What is it that you want?…just please don't hurt my family...

PLUTO I have a new formula that you can use to take down the Russians. And if you refusemy robots will take control of the white house and the country. You will be regarded as the president in histroy

the first lady arrives as she is scared of what is going on.

the president thinks about it for a while

JOHN F KENNEDY no, I won't do it. I don't blow up other countires for fun!...

PLUTO Well it sounds like you made the wrong choice !...

Pluto eletrocutes the president and grabs his had and slams his head on the oval office desk

the robots show up and capture the president and first last lady and first lady starts crying

JACQUELINE KENNEDY(CRYING)  
no,no please don't hurt him!...

PLUTO I want all robots to take control of the white house!

CUT TO:

53 EXT. OUTSIDE OF THE WHITE HOUSE-NIGHT 53

Astro Boy lands on the white house lawn and with his robot hearing he hears all the screaming going inside the white house

Astro Boy blasts open the white house door and he starts looking around, a lot of robots start firing machine guns,  
Astro Boy takes cover and shots lasers out of his fingers and Astro Boy gets into the elevator

Astro Boy presses the down button, the elevator goes down.

More robots start attacking Astro Boy, Astro Boy starts attacking the robots and punching them in the face and fighting them, Astro Boy body slams another robot and punches another on in the face and grabs it and throws it against the wall causing an explosion

CUT TO:

54 INT. THE WHITE HOUSE BASEMENT-NIGHT 54

Pluto starts reloading the red enegry in his arm

Pluto's percentage goes from 79 to 100%

Pluto starts walking to a beat up President Kennedy as the president is tied up in a chair

Pluto grabs the president's face

PLUTO(YELLING IN RAGE)  
I'm going to ask you one more time. APPROVE THE FORMULA!….

JOHN F KENNEDY no matter what happens to my country, I will die with my country!...

Pluto punches the president in the stomach and punches him in the face and gives the president a black eye

JACQUELINE KENNEDY(CRYING)  
NO….

Astro Boy breaks open the basement door

Pluto turns back with a pissed off look on his face

ASTRO BOY It's all over Pluto. Let them go!

PLUTO oh Astro Boy you are just in time to see the president die!

ASTRO BOY yeah…in your dreams!...

Astro Boy kicks Pluto in the face and punches him in the stomach and grabs Pluto by the head and head slams him against the wall, Pluto tires to punch Astro Boy, Astro Boy dodges all the attacks, Astro Boy grabs Pluto by the arm and uses his strength and burns Pluto's arm

PLUTO(YELLING)  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
!

Astro Boy punches Pluto in the jaw and blood starts coming out of Pluto's mouth

Pluto tries to whack Astro Boy in the face, Astro Boy aviods the hit.

Astro Boy punches Pluto in the face and grabs his legs and slams him against the wall, Astro Boy punches Pluto 9 times in the stomach, Astro Boy grabs Pluto's head and he starts burning Pluto's head with his lasers

PLUTO(SCREAMING)  
WAH, WAH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!

Pluto is knocked out from the burning

Astro Boy unties the president and the first lady

ASTRO BOY Are you okay Mr. President?

JOHN F KENNEDY oh no not too bad. these hurt like crazy.

ASTRO BOY I have to take you guys out of here right away.

Astro Boy gets the president and the first lady out of the white house and most of the staff escape from the white house.

Astro Boy looks at the sky and he flys into the sky and he flies back to New York city and zooms underground he starts going down really fast.

Astro boy starts going really very fast, Astro Boy lands on his feet and he sees the bomb powering up the electricty.

Astro Boy shoots a laser out of his finger and he starts firing at the bomb, the bomb explodes into flames.

Astro Boy blasts off as the explosions happen. Astro blasts out of the roads and burning on the buildings stop and robots are de-activated

the burning on the buildings stops and fire department comes around and puts out the fires

CUT TO:

Doctor Elefun watching the news and hearing abouts fires getting put out.

CUT TO

Abercombie, Kennedy, Alejo see the news

CUT TO

55 EXT. THE WHITE HOUSE-NIGHT 55

Astro Boy lands around the white house and he uses his robot vision on where Niki is

Astro Boy blasts off and with his robot vision he dives into the ground and he arrives into a secret hideout

ASTRO BOY Niki!?...

Astro Boy keeps on walking around and he sees an office

NIKI RINDOLPH(CRYING)  
Tobey help me please get me out of here.

Astro Boy runs and finds Niki and Hannah traped inside of a cage

ASTRO BOY Don't worry you guys are going to be okay. I'm gonna get you guys out of here.

Astro Boy fires a laser and he opens the cage and Niki hugs Astro Boy and Niki smoches Astro Boy on the lips and tears come down her eyes

NIKI RINDOLPH I really thought I lost you Tobey.

ASTRO BOY so did I. I will never let anything happen to you Niki.

Astro Boy keeps on kissing Niki

HANNAH RED So how are we going to get out of here?

ASTRO BOY well we can find a door that leads back to the surface and once we do that we should be saved.

Niki starts getting scarred

NIKI RINDOLPH Tobey look out behind you!

All of a sudden Pluto shows up out of nowhere and body slams Astro Boy and punches Astro Boy in the face and gives Astro Boy a black eye

Pluto has an evil smile on his face

PLUTO Did you really think saving the president was going to fix everything? no, no you are wrong.  
I had my formula right in my hands to make this country really great and now because of you I have no formula!…Because you wanted to spoil the show and you are not WORTH SHIT! and now I'm going to take something that you really care about!

All of a sudden, Pluto punches Astro Boy and kicks him in the stomach

Pluto grabs Niki in his arms and he flying off

NIKI RINDOLPH(CRYING)  
Tobey!...

Astro Boy starts blasting off into the sky, Pluto starts blasting eletricty out of his horns

Astro Boy uses his inner strength to not be affected by the eletricty

Astro Boy shots a laser at Pluto, Pluto fires more eletricty at Astro boy, Astro boy grabs Pluto's horns and he punches him in the face 6 times

Astro Boy punches Pluto in the face and then suddenly grabs him by the neck, Astro Boy's hands start heating up and start burning Pluto's neck

Pluto gets whacked in the face by Astro Boy and all of a sudden Pluto's arm starts getting weak.

NIKI RINDOLPH Tobey?...

Pluto lets go of Niki and Niki starts falling down and Astro Boy starts blasting down to save Niki by Niki but Niki into the Washington fountain by the Lincoin memorial

Astro Boy gets to the ground and he gets Niki out of the water

ASTRO BOY Niki, it's okay we are now.  
Niki!?...

Astro Boy does CPR on Niki

ASTRO BOY come on stay with me Niki. Please

Astro Boy does more CPR on Niki more and more

ASTRO BOY(SAD VOICE)  
oh no...

all of a sudden tears start coming out of Astro Boy's eyes

Astro boy starts crying

ASTRO BOY(CRYING)  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
!…...

Pluto walks behind Astro Boy

Astro Boy is breathing heavily

PLUTO don'ts be sad Astro boy she was someone that was meant to die and it was easy killing your pretty girlfriend and destroying our friends and our dad!

ASTRO BOY you a murder!...

PLUTO I think your just too young to understand Astro that only the best survive and you will be the one that is dead!

All of a sudden, Astro Boy's face is filled with anger

Pluto takes out a knife and tries to stab Astro Boy, Astro Boy holds his wrist really hard, Astro Boy jumps up in the air and kicks Pluto in the face, Astro Boy grabs Pluto by the neck and head butts him, Astro Boy throws Pluto and Astro Boy shots a laser at the statue of Abraham of Lincoln and the statue comes down on Pluto

PLUTO(YELLING)  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
!

the statue falls on Pluto, Pluto climbs out of the pilled rocks and Astro Boy screams and grabs Pluto and punches Pluto 9 times in the face and punches him in the stomach

Astro Boy picks up a rock and throws a rock at Pluto's horns and Astro picks up one of Pluto's horn and stabs Pluto in the neck and blood starts coming out of Pluto's neck

Pluto dies a very painful death

Astro Boy runs back to Niki and he lifts up Niki in his arms and he starts hugging Niki very tight

Astro Boy has more tears come down his eyes

All of a sudden, Dr. Elefun shows up and he starts running to Astro Boy to confort him

DONOVAN ELEFUN it's okay going to be okay Tobey.

All of a sudden the police and ambuliance come

As Elefun keeps on patting Astro Boy on the shoulder, Astro Boy keeps on crying and tears come down Astro Boy's eyes

FADE TO:

56 EXT. GRAVEYARD-AFTERNOON 56

A lot of people show up at Niki's funeral and people are crying at the funeral

the cascit gets lowered to the ground

Niki's mom and dad leave flowers on top of the cascit

Tobey looks at Niki's gravestone with complete sadness

Abercombie walks over to Tobey and puts his hand on his right shoulder

ABERCROMBIE I'm really sorry Tobey.

TOBEY TENMA I wish I could of been able to do something different and I wish I could of saved her.

ABERCROMBIE So what happens to you now?

TOBEY TENMA well Dr. Elefun has made sure the police have not digged anything up about me being a robot.

ABERCROMBIE is there anything I can do?

TOBEY TENMA no thanks Abercrombie.

Tobey starts walking away from the graveyard with sadness

CUT TO

57 INT. TURNER MANISON-NIGHT 57

Tobey comes home from Niki's funeral and sees boxes

TOBEY TENMA dad, what is going on?

TURNER TENMA Tobey, I saw the news and I have come to the realzation that you are not my son and I'm very embrassed and very disspointed in you.

TOBEY TENMA dad, don't do this I can improve and age just like everyone else please let me stay here.

TURNER TENMA the papers are already filled in.

A driver comes and he takes Tobey and puts him inside of a circus car

TOBEY TENMA dad please don't do this I'm your son please!...

FADE TO:

58 INT. NEW YORK CITY CIRCUS-AFTERNOON 58

Astro Boy gets getting his circus costume on and getting ready to perform

CIRCUIS OWNER Alright robot boy your up.

Tobey starts going out on the circus floor performing flying tricks

As Tobey is performing tricks, Elefun is there in the stands

as Tobey's peformance ends, Elefun sneaks behind stage

CUT TO

59 INT. CIRCUS DRESSING ROOM-NIGHT 59

Tobey looks at the mirror of himself with sadness

Elefun shows up

DONOVAN ELEFUN hellos Tobey.

TOBEY TENMA hello Dr. Elefun.

DONOVAN ELEFUN I hear about what happened between you and your dad I'm really sorry but you don't have to stay here and perform infront of these people. You can come home with me Tobey.

TOBEY TENMA I would really love that .

All of a sudden the circus owner shows up

CIRCUIS OWNER he is not going anywhere. I have his papers by Dr. Tennma.

Elefun rips the papers and punches the owner in the face

DONOVAN ELEFUN don't worry about him. Lets get out of here.

CUT TO:

60 INT. ELEFUN'S HOUSE-NIGHT 60

Elefun and Tobey arrive

DONOVAN ELEFUN I'm really glad that I was able to get you out of there Tobey.  
Tobey, I can take care of you and also you will be able to see your friends again.

TOBEY TENMA that would be great thank you.

DONOVAN ELEFUN do you want me to make you anything?

TOBEY TENMA no I'm good but thank you anyway.

Tobey starts looking at the window and he sees the view of New York City

As Tobey is looking at the window, a girl with blonde hair shows up.

URAN TENNMA what are you looking at?

TOBEY TENMA nothing who are you?

URAN TENNMA I'm Uran.

Elefun walks into the room.

DONOVAN ELEFUN I can see you have meet your sister Uran.

TOBEY TENMA I have never had a sibling before.

DONOVAN ELEFUN Also Tobey, do you like to be called Tobey since you are my step son now?

TOBEY TENMA I would love to be another name,  
call me …Astro Boy!

CUT TO:

61 EXT. NEW YORK CITY SKYLINE-NIGHT 61

Astro Boy starts flying through New York city

Astro Boy starts jumping from rooftop to rooftop

Astro Boy starts blasting off into the sky and looking at the statue of liberty

Astro Boy starts flying to the statue of liberty, Astro Boy lands on the torch, Astro Boy lands and uses his robot vision and Astro Boy notices a crime happening

Astro Boy blasts off and he starts hearing the police sirens

Astro Boy's hand turns into a laser gun and he shoots a laser at the screen

CUT TO

62 BLANK SCREEN 62 (the Mighty Atom)

the credits start (chracthers created by Osamu Tezuka) 


End file.
